


No Good Deed

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Kwami Swap, M/M, Miraculous Swap Week, Trixx Is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: Team Miraculous is sick and completely ignorant of each other's identities, but Rose sure isn't. In a risky move, she "borrows" everyone's miraculous so Hawk Moth won't realize the team is out of commission. But now, she and her friends have five kwamis to deal with.





	1. How it Began

Kim stretched his back, smiling as it popped and Alix gave him a look that said ‘seriously?’, though Juleka said nothing of it and Max just sighed. They stood in front of the school, waiting for just one more person to join them. Kim looked past Alix to see Rose approaching them, and he waved. “Hey, Elle Woods,” he called to her. “So why’d you ask us to meet here tonight?”

“And why did you tell us all to take a nap beforehand?” Juleka added.

Rose shook her head and put her finger to her lips as she got to them. “Not so loud!” she whisper-yelled. “We can’t talk out here. Alix, can you get us in?”

Alix scoffed. “Please, who do you think I am?” she asked, pulling a bobby pin out of her hair and walking up the steps to the front door. Sixty seconds later, the door was open.

Everyone filed in, but the second the door shut, they turned their attention to Rose. “So what is it?” Alix asked. “What’s up?”

“I did something bad,” Rose confessed. “You know how Marinette, Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Chloé looked really sick today?”

Juleka cringed. “Oh, babe, you didn’t.”

“I stole their miraculouses.”

“Wait, what?”

“How did you-”

“Why would they have-”

“That is so not where I saw this conversation going.”

Max adjusted his glasses. “Could you start from the beginning, Rose? We’re all kind of lost.”

Rose let out a nervous whine before speaking. “I found out they were Team Miraculous a couple of months ago on accident, but I didn’t want to say anything and upset them. The thing is, though, that they all don’t know the others are their teammates. I heard them talking at lunch about how they were supposed to do something tonight but because they’re so sick, the people they were supposed to be meeting would just have to get by without them. If Hawk Moth or some other criminal realizes the heroes are out of commission for a little while, Paris is gonna turn into a nightmare!”

“So you stole their magic thingies?” Kim asked. “I feel like that’s the opposite of helping.”

“You didn’t let me finish,” Rose insisted. “Yes, I stole their magic thingies, but only so we could use them tonight and keep up the appearance of the city being guarded. Tomorrow, we’ll slide their miraculouses back into their bags, and they’ll think they just misplaced them.”

Rose opened her bag and pulled out a few pieces of jewelry. “We need to decide who’s gonna be who.”

“Well you’re obviously Ladybug,” Alix declared. “This is a bold move, and you took the initiative. And that would make Juleka Chat Noir, of course. Max would make a good Carapace, and Kim could be Rena Rouge-”

“And you’re Queen B?” Kim finished. “Makes sense if you’re gonna boss us around.”

Alix tilted her head and wrinkled her nose. “Ha, ha. I’m Queen B because I-”

“Am bossy?”

“Like yellow?”

“Try to do stupid shit alone and wind up needing help out?”

“Have a crush on Chloé?”

Alix huffed. “No, no, that’s you, Kim, not me, and- we’ll come back to that last one later. I’ll be Queen B because I’m the only one of us who’s not afraid of heights. Any of you try to fly like her and you’ll wake all of Paris up with your screaming.”

There was a brief pause before the others murmured in agreement.

“So we’re agreed?” Rose asked. “We do this tonight and return their miraculous in the morning?”

The other four nodded, and Rose pulled a box out of her purse. She opened it, and they all took the jewelry they’d decided on.


	2. Rose and Tikki

Rose had expected some magic mojo to wash over her the second she put on the earrings. What she did not expect was for a little red fairy to get up in her face and hit her in the nose.

 

“Ow!”

 

Rose stumbled back, clutching her nose. She looked at her friends to see they were having similar experiences. “Wait, wait, we’re trying to help!” she yelled. The others didn’t stop their assaults, but at least hers did. “We’re trying to help Marinette and the others!”

 

The red fairy whistled, and the other four fairies stopped, grouping around Rose. “You’d better have a good reason for taking my chosen’s miraculous,” the red fairy growled.

 

“She’s sick!” Rose snapped. “They all are, and we are trying to stop Hawk Moth from realizing that, because if he does, Paris is in big trouble. Now, my name is Rose, and we just wanted to spend a night patrolling like Team Miraculous does to keep up appearances.”

 

The little black cat fairy scoffed. “We know who you are- all of you,” he claimed.

 

“Right, in our class,” Rose sighed. “Look, we really do want to help. If Hawk Moth makes an akuma and your guys are exhausted from sickness and lack of sleep, it’s not just them who pay. All of Paris does. So please, let us help.”

 

The fairies all turned toward each other in a huddle, whispering to each other for a moment before they turned back to their temporary chosens.

 

“Alright, I’m Tikki.”

 

Rose let out a sigh of relief. “Hi,” she said.

 

“None of you are going to be fighting tonight, got it?” Tikki crossed her arms and stared Rose down. “You’re just gonna stay on the rooves and keep up appearances.

 

“Right.”

 

* * *

 

Come Monday morning, a third of the class was out sick- more specifically, Team Miraculous was out sick. Rose spared a glance to Juleka, then looked down at her bag, knowing Tikki slept within it.

 

“So… this is bad,” Juleka muttered.

 

Rose nodded mutely, desperately trying to come up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short. My week got really crazy really fast, and I wanted to keep this during swap week.


	3. Juleka and Plagg

Day three with the black cat miraculous (okay, technically day two, night three), Juleka was starting to get worried. “I can’t believe they’re all still sick,” she sighed, flopping down on her bed and taking a piece of camembert off a plate, popping it into her mouth and tossing another piece to Plagg. “Aren’t they gonna notice?”

 

Plagg downed the cheese in a single gulp. “To be fair, when Rose went to visit Marinette, Tikki said she was so delirious she didn’t even question why they were both there and Tikki out in the open. They’re probably all so miserable they don’t realize how much time has passed.”

 

Juleka cringed. “Well I’m glad they didn’t give it to me.” She looked at Plagg as he ate yet another piece of camembert, then she turned onto her side. “So why camembert? It wasn’t around in the primordial abyss or whenever you were born, so why’d you switch from whatever it was before?”

 

A little smirk crossed Plagg’s face. “You sure Césaire hasn’t hired you as a reporter?” he joked. “It’s always been cheese, but I like camembert best because one of my kittens invented it.”

 

“Wait, what?” Juleka propped herself up, eyebrows furrowed. “A cheesemaker had a miraculous?”

 

Plagg huffed and rolled his eyes. “That’s not _all_ she did, but even if it was, not all miraculous holders have to be superheroes. Some lead agricultural revolutions, some are politicians, some work in the shadows. It’s all about whatever the problem in their environment is.”

 

“The problem in their environment…” Juleka repeated. “Tell me about some of your other holders.”

 

Plagg did his best to look unimpressed and disinterested, but there was a little something in his eyes that said something else. “Fine. I’ll tell you.”


	4. Kim and Trixx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixx u lil shit

“So you’re saying the fox miraculous can let me run through walls even as a civilian?” Kim asked. He stretched his arms across his chest, one after the other. Then, he tilted his neck from side to side.

Trixx nodded, a smile on her face. “As long as you’re wearing it,” she confirmed. “Why don’t you give it a go?”

Kim took in a deep breath and stared at the wall. He’s arrived to school early on Wednesday in the hopes that Alya would show up, but he was the only one there so far, save a few faculty members. That meant no one would be able to see him use his powers. “Okay,” he sighed. “Here goes nothing.”

Kim took off running, headed towards the wall of the courtyard.

Smack.

A low moan escaped Kim as he fell back onto the ground. Faintly, he heard Trixx laughing at him. He looked up at her, a betrayed look on his face.

“What part of ‘trickster god’ did you not get?” Trixx asked before dissolving into cackles yet again. “Oh, I didn’t think you’d actually do it!”

Kim rolled his eyes, wincing as even that seemed to hurt his nose, which he was pretty sure was covered in blood. “You’re the worst,” he grumbled. “I’m gonna go see if the nurse is here yet.” Slowly, he got up and managed to limp away, doing his best to ignore his kwami.


End file.
